New Beginings
by girturtle
Summary: Four years after the third world tournament, Kai and Rei are living together and everything seems normal. But when Rei starts to get stomach pains, they learn that a little one will be on it's way. MPREG


AN: Oh no! I'm making a new story without even updating my other ones! Bad me!...Oh well. (shrugs). This time I bring you a MPreg! I've had the biggest itch to write one, so I'll give it a go.

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own anything.

"Hey Kai?"

"Yeah Rei?"

"Do you think I'm getting fat?"

Kai let out a heavy sigh, changing out of his clothes he previously worn that day. They had just got back from grocery shopping, and he was drained. He never thought that now just shopping for two would be just as tough as it been four years ago when they had to shop for the whole team, not to mention the human garbage disposal, Takao. "Rei, how many times do I have to tell you, you're not fat."

He and Rei had been living together since the team had split up about four years ago. After they confessed they're love for each other, about the time the BBA Revolution had reunited after the first World Tournament. They had planned that they would live together after Rei had got out of the hospital, but with the BBA breaking up and Rei having to go back to China; their plans were put on hold. Right after the third World Tournament, they found their chance and Rei soon moved in with Kai in his estate in Japan.

"But Kai! Look!" said Rei as he lifted his shirt and poked his now growing tummy fat. " My six-pack is fading away, like it wasn't even there!"

"Rei you look fine, maybe you've just eaten too much junk food." Replied Kai as he pulled up his boxers. He moved closer to Rei, who was now also changing into his 'night-ware'. Wrapping his arms around the neko-jin's waist and pinching his love's slightly fat belly.

"Junk food? When have you ever seen me eat anything like that! I've always stayed on my regular diet. I've never eaten anything that would let me look like this!" exclaimed Rei, again poking his stomach.

"Rei, you can hardly even notice, it's not that big of a deal," answered Kai, as he pulled back the covers on Rei's side of their king sized bed, "Now are you going to get in bed or am I going to have carry you to bed like a child?"

Rei quickly sat on the floor and lifted his arms up. "Carry," he simply stated.

Kai laugh quietly as he walked over to Rei and lifted him up bridal style and laid him down on their bed. Finding his opportunity, Rei swiftly rose up and kissed Kai on the check. Smiling, Rei gave a simple 'thank you' and was quickly overcome by sleepiness.

Kai swiftly bent down and kissed Rei's forehead before silently moving to his own side of the bed. Laying down he gave one final glance at his neko-jin then he turn out the light and was soon in a world of his own dreams.

-----------------------------

Morning had finally come. The sunlight filtered through the blinds and washed upon the king sized bed. Sighing, the raven hair teen lifted his head off his pillow and gazed at his beloved. He noticed that his dearest was still asleep. After staring at his koi for five minutes, he looked over at the alarm clock and noted that it was time to wake Kai up. Grinning mischievously, Rei quickly rolled over to his koi, silently bumping in to him. His lover made an incoherent sound, but still refused to wake up. Rei was about to try again but a sudden sharp pain in his stomach shocked all his nerves. Clenching his eyes shut and gasping for air, Rei curled into a ball and gripped his stomach.

"Ah!"

Instantly, all the pain turned into an overwhelming sickening feeling. As he sensed the bile rising in his throat, Rei raced to the bathroom and hovered himself above the toilet, letting all of the food he ate the pervious day and stomach acids pour into the porcelain bowl. Feeling the nausea pass, Rei mutely stood up, still shaken by the sudden episode.

Slowly regaining his balance, Rei walked over to the sink and opening the cabinet. Getting out his toothbrush and squeezing on some toothpaste, he began to brush away the disgusting taste of vomit.

He jumped, when he felt two arms circle around his waist. He turned around to meet lover's concerned eyes. "Rei, are you feeling alright? Maybe you should go lay down, you're not looking so well." Kai commented.

Rei leaned his head on Kai's shoulder, "Don't worry, I feel fine now, it must have been something I ate yesterday." He said snuggling into Kai's neck.

"You sure?" His voice laced with worry.

"Yeah, I'm sure, besides, we're supposed to meet Yuuri and Boris at the mall today, remember? To help us pick out some new furniture." Rei said lifting his head off of Kai's shoulder and walking out of the bathroom.

Kai just stood there and rolled his eyes. "I hate shopping." With one last sigh, he followed Rei out of the bathroom and picked up his car keys off the dresser.

-----------------------------

Parking at west entrance of the mall, Kai and Rei both got out of the car and headed towards the sea of people heading in and out the doors of the mall. Kai grabbed Rei's hand to led them both to an area that was not occupied with so many inhabitances.

"Wow!" Rei exclaimed, "I wonder why it's so busy, it's not even a holiday!"

Kai shrugged his shoulders, "So where are we supposed to meet Yuuri and Boris?"

"Well, Yuuri said we should meet at the café, so I guess we should head there," Rei replied.

"Hn," was all Kai said, as he held out his hand and Rei readily took it.

They only walked a few meters toward the café when they heard a loud yell resonate throughout the mall. As soon as the sound was made they saw Yuuri dash out of the café followed by a fuming Boris with a very wet groin.

"I'm sorry! It was an accident; I swear I didn't mean to spill it!" shrieked a very frighten Yuuri. Almost immediately after the cry was heard, Boris quickly covered Yuuri's mouth to muffle the screams. When the situation seemed to calm down, Kai and Rei walked over to the feuding couple.

When Yuuri saw the pair advance towards them, he squirmed out of Boris's grip and ran over to them, almost knocking over bystanders who were in the way of his destination.

"Rei-Rei! What took you guys so long!"

Rei smiled sweetly and was about to reply when Kai rudely interrupted him so he could satisfy his own curiosity.

"So, what the hell was all that commotion about anyways?" Kai said, addressing Boris as he walked up the group, making sure to put a safe distance between himself and his lover.

"Yuuri thought it would be funny if he knocked his hot coffee into my lap," Boris said bluntly, glaring at his lover.

"I said it was an accident―!" whined Yuuri.

"Well, look on the bright side," said Kai, as he interrupted Yuuri for the second time. "It's a good thing your gay, so it doesn't matter if that coffee made you sterile or not."

Boris just glared at his friend and Kai glared back, but their staring competition was cut short when Rei let out a small cry of pain and clutched his stomach. Kai quickly went to his boyfriend's side and held Rei's lithe frame in his arms. As soon Kai embraced him, Rei's face relaxed and the stabbing pain that resided in his lower abdomen was gone as soon as it came.

Yuuri, now completely forgetting coffee incident, looked at Rei and said in a worried tone, "are you okay, Rei-Rei?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry about it, I've just been feeling a little sick today is all," explained Rei, again a smile placed back on his face. He noticed the looks on his lover and friends' faces still looked skeptical. "Please guys, I'm fine," he repeated, "let's just go shopping for furniture, like we came here to do." Then he started walking towards the direction of the furniture store.

Yuuri and Boris reluctantly followed the Neko-Jin, but Kai stood there, brooding over the fact that his boyfriend was hiding something from him. After some calls from Rei and the others to take out the lead and start moving. He stopped his inner turmoil and headed in the direction his lover and his friends went.

tbc


End file.
